Snared by Fate
by Wessermann
Summary: A new champion enters the halls of the league, revenge is what drove her to this place but will she get it? Will she find someone who shares her fate and hate? Will they forget about the spitefull man who ruined both of their lives and move on together? (Enjoy!) Rated M for bad language atm, lemon may come in later chapters.


**Hello, I am Wessermann and I give to you my first work on this site! I hope you enjoy and tell me if something can be improved about my OC and writing/story or just review to give me that boost to continue writing on this! (No reviews equals no motivation) **

**Now let me present to you… Snared by Fate!**

The sound of heels hitting the marble floor of the Great hall of the Institute of War could be heard as a confident looking figure strode in through the large set of doors. She wore a leather jacket, laced leather pants and what seemed to resemble a hat similar to that of a cowboy that shadowed her facial features. But what really distinguished her from a normal traveler or cowgirl was her slickly designed robotic arm that was mounted where her right arm should have been. Tubes were protruding out from it which seemed to originate from her spine. A whip used for riding and herding hang with a lasso made of wires at her left hip, this made her origin even clearer but not why she had that robot arm there.

A summoner approached her right after she had entered and spoke to her…

"Greetings traveler! My name is Claudius and I ask of you why you have entered the halls of the Institute of War?" The lady lifted her hat up a bit which allowed the summoner to see what had been shadowed by it before. The ladies face was scared and rough which hinted at what she may have been through, but her medium-short blonde hair which hang freely around her slightly tanned face and blue-grey eyes also showed of some of her attractive sides.

She opened her dry lips and spoke with a slightly rugged and hoarse voice, she was most likely a smoker. "'Ey mate, me and me whip would like to sign up to become a so called champion, I got unfinished business with one of yer lads." Her mocking and cocky face turned grim at the mentioning of the 'lads' which made the summoner quite uneasy.

"Alright I will see that you will get a time for your judgment Miss…?"

"Me name be Elina Wessermann, Claudy. And thank ye!"

The summoner bowed his head at this and scurried away to the High Summoners office. Elina was left in the main hall alone and waiting, but after a while two women approached her, one was clad kind of scantily and had red hair and a pirate hat on her head, the other one had black hair and her clothing would most likely be better suited in the Shurima Desert, a large boomerang…blade…thing was strapped on her back.

"Hey there! A new champion in town eh? Names Sarah Fortune, best bounty hunter around." The first one seemed very talkative while the other one seemed to act more serious and studied the unknown woman curiously.

Elina grinned cockily back at the redhead, which made the scar over her lips twinge a bit and she took her hand firmly but not too hard with her robotic arm.

"Me name be Elina Wessermann, best cowgirl in town. Who be ye friend over there?"

Sarah chuckled at Elina´s confident and cocky manner and gestured for her friend to introduce herself.

"My name is Sivir and I am actually the best bounty hunter in town, sorry Fortune.."

Elina stretched her robotic hand out to Sivir which she hesitantly accepted, Elina´s handgrip was a bit lighter now since Sivir seemed a bit nervous about her metal arm. At least Sivir seemed to relax a bit afterwards, luckily.

"A pleasure to meet ye both ladies, I have been standing her waiting for that damn summoner to get back and take me to the so called 'judgment' for some time now…"

Oh, well we are not allowed to say anything about what the judgment is all about Elina, but be prepared for the worst." Sarah gave her a soft but slightly worried smile, this made Elina a bit unsure of what the hell it was all about.

"_I thought it would be all kindergarten and boring talking and shit but now it seems that I will be stumbling in there blindly."_

"Eh! Nothing to be worried about lads, I be tougher than I look ye know." Sivir and Sarah shared a look and then gave her their best encouraging smiles.

"Hehe, good luck in their cowgirl, come find us in the cafeteria later, or in the Neutral section of the Institute. We live there because money is our only leader, not a man in formal clothing. But anyway, see you later!"

Elina waved at the two of them as they left her standing alone in the hall again. _"I sure hope that summoner will show up soon…"_

After some minutes more of waiting Claudius returned and gestured Elina to follow him, she obeys with a nod and walks with him up some stairs to a set of two large metal doors. Above the door was an inscription that read...

"The truest opponent lies within…?" Elina´s raspy voice could barely be heard as she briefly thought about the meaning behind it, she then grimaced and turned to Claudius.

"Thank ye for yer help Claudy, see ye around!" She then opened the double-doors and walked in to the darkness within. Needless to say she was slightly worried about it being a trap or something, but she had to try and keep up her image from day one and try her best in looking though.

"You are welcome Miss Wessermann." Claudius then left Elina to tend to something else for a while.

"_Shit this place is black as that bastard Fate´s heart…" _Elina was blindly trying to make her way into the chamber when the double doors behind her shut closed.

"Damn… they screwed me over this early?!" Cursed Elina for herself, clearly surprised that she probably had been set up already. Her hand went to her trusty whip, it may not seem like much of a weapon or means of defending one self, but with the added strength from her robot-arm it was nearly capable of snapping bones in half. The wire-lasso would come in handier later… if she wanted someone fried and nicely electro-toasted. _"Hehe…"_

But there was no hidden assassins hidden in the shadows or something like that, instead she saw something she never could have expected… home…

Her mouth hang open in amazement and astonishment, she was home? How? Why? This didn´t make any sense! Elina stood like that for a full minute while thinking about what just happened…

"_Ok… I was just at the Institute of War, and now I´m home? Was it all a dream or…" _She then realized that her metal arm where gone and she was dressed in her usual ranch-clothes. _"What the actual fuck? It was just a dream? That Fate-guy, the cyborg-psycho who amputated my arm and all the countless encounters with desperados and cyborg-man´s henchmen?" _

So what she thought had been 5 years that had gone past the last time she was here were all a dream? Elina pressured her temple with her left hand as the whole situation made her head spin around and her brain throb.

"Well… I sure have some wicked imagination then, but that also means that brother is alive and kicking again!" Elina´s face suddenly beamed with joy as she ran to the front of the house were her brother mostly sat with his flute and played some tunes to pass the time. But instead of what she was expecting to find, she saw her brothers lifeless corpse on the ground.

"…" No words could escape her mouth, it was all like a bad dream rewinding itself, this was the exact thing that happened all those years ago… but that means that Fate was still inside the house and waiting for her to enter so that he could bag his prize.

With tears of hate and sorrow raining down her cheeks she stormed into the house with the closest thing she could find… a shovel. Her eyes was filled with such fury over the man that fooled and betrayed her and her brother, she was going to kill the bastard here and now!

And exactly as she had dreamt, she was not even sure if she dreamt it, the mocking little shit sat with his feet on their kitchen table. A gun with a still smoking barrel laying at the table.

"Hey there Elina, a little late to drop in now eh? I know that you want to kill me and all… but you see… I think that you should just chill down for a bit." As he said that a yellow-glowing card flew out of the arm of his trench coat and hit me square in the chest. Just like last time my whole body got paralyzed and I feel down helplessly in a heap on the floor.

He then moved my body to the chair opposite of him and tied me to the chair, I already knew what was going to happen, things were progressing the same way as in the dream. And this was about to end ugly…

"Let´s play a game lad, a fine nice little game of Russian Roulette. One bullet and five blanks and as usual the Lady gets to go first." He then put the gun to my temple and pulled the trigger… nothing happened.

"Hehe… well, well, well. I guess it´s my turn now then." He put the gun to his head and pulled off… nothing happened. He chuckled a bit for himself and then spoke once again.

"You know what´s funny about this little game I´m hosting for you? I´ve never won a fair game, but I´ve never played one either, Hahaha!"

My hands just wanted to rip out his throat at that point, but I was still paralyzed by that bitch´s magic. Fate pointed his gun at my face again and his mouth opened to tell me the words I remember from that dream… but something still tells me it could not have been a dream.

He put the gun to my temple again and asked me… "Tell me Elina… why do you want to join the League of Legends?" Suddenly the paralyze had no control over me and the ropes that tied me to the chair just disappeared into thin air.

My only reaction to this was to slap the gun away from my face and forcefully strangle him with all the force I could muster.

"I came here to kill ye! I came here to kill ye so many fucking times in this arena that you´ll beg me to end yer miserably shit-stain of a life with the same bullet that ye almost killed me with that time, and avenge me brother! I don't give a fuck about what tin-can did to me in his lab, I just want to see ye dead and sprawling on the ground every day!

Fate just chuckled and spoke again even if his trachea should be crushed by now by the force Elina put into strangling him.

"How does it feel to expose your mind?"

Elina suddenly realized that this was all a illusion of sorts and let go of the false Fate in front of her. She breathed heavily and tried to calm down enough while holding back her tears of anger, rage and sorrow.

"How it feels? It feels like shit ye ignorant piece of…" Before she could finish her outburst the illusion disappeared and she stood there alone in the darkness again. She could hear the two double doors she entered through open behind her and she began to make her way out again. When Elina exited, the doors slammed shut behind her and a familiar voice spoke to her…

"Greetings again Ms Wessermann, you are to become a champion during the welcoming ceremony later today, for now I am going to show you to your room if that is okay with you?"

Elina looked up at the summoner but her hat shadowed all but the lowest part of her face which hid the streaks of tears from him, her voice were silent and slightly sad when she answered Claudius.

"Lead the way lad…" Claudius nodded and left Elina to her thoughts since he understood that after the Judgment she would want to be alone for a while.

They walked for some minutes and passed by various champions and summoners who all looked at the strange new woman who walked alongside the well-known summoner Claudius, a highly ranked summoner within the Institute. They arrived at their destination and Claudius gave Elina a key to her room.

"The ceremony will be held in 5 hours, try to get comfortable and get some food and rest until then. The others will surely lure you into a drinking-game or twoafter the ceremony." He gave Elina a small encouraging smile before bowing and leaving her standing outside of her room which was located in the neutral section of the Institute. A name-plate already hung on her door which read: Elina Wessermann.

She let out a quivering breath before putting in and turning the key around until it clicked, she then walked into her room and looked around. It was quite big a single bed was stuffed at the side of the room and all other necessities that you could think off, it was also a bathroom and a kitchen connected to the larger room.

"Hm… This be better than most Inn´s I´ve stayed at." She moved over to the bed and laid down, her mind was a mess after the Judgment and she had a hard time grasping the fact that what had transpired had not been real.

A single tear stroke her cheek as the picture of her brother´s dead body showed up in her head again. "Damn those summoner and their magic… I´ve not felt this weak in years…"

She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep before the ceremony. At least she was here now, at the League of Legends… the place where Fate ran off to.

"_Don't worry brother… I will avenge you… tenfold…"_

**Next chapter will contain bar-scene, hate-scene, ceremony-scene and much much more (if you review that will say). Please tell me if you liked my OC I came up with, if you did I will most likely post abilities and such in the next or third chapter (no lore since I want it to be kept secret for now). A drawing of Elina me may also be posted if she gets good enough criticism. **

**Why I write "ye/yer" is because I want her to talk a little rough and cool. It´s not a pirate-dialect, no…**

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in a new chapter! \_/ ****fill my inbox, pretty please!**


End file.
